Cover Girl
by AMD2689
Summary: Spencer is a successful photographer, but when rockstar Ashley Davies comes in for a shoot, will she be able to keep her composure?    Disclaimer: I do not own any South of Nowhere characters.
1. Chapter 1

New story line! Hope you like this...let me know if I should finish it out ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Appointment.<p>

She had just started her job. Just moved to LA, made it big in photography, surprisingly she might add, and now she was one of the biggest photographers in the state.

"Spencer!" her assistant Angela yelled out from the front of the studio.

"What!"

"Your 10 o'clock is here!"

"I'll be right there!"

Spencer fumbles through her paperwork trying to figure out what her day was looking like.

_10 AM, Rolling Stone Shoot._

::sigh:: "Like I need another rock star diva in here," she said as she walk out.

"Spencer, this is Ashley Davies, lead singer of, well you know…"

"Thanks Ang, hi Ashely," she said, not even looking up to the brunette looking back at her.

"Hi, so, where do you want me?"

"Right over here…." _Oh man, she's so hot…in person or in magazines, but she knows this…don't be so obvious Spencer, she has groupies, she'd never go for you. _Spencer thought trying not to look or sound to enthusiastic.

Spencer knew exactly who Ashley was. She was the heartthrob of every American boy, and every American GAY girl. And Spencer fell under that category, but she couldn't let anyone know that she had the same kind of crush on her.

"Ok, just tell me what to do."

_Let me kiss you?  
><em>"Ok, let's get you on the couch…"

"Oooo, I like a girl who knows what she wants," Ashley says winking back to Spencer.

See, Ashley had noticed Spencer, from the moment the blonde walked into the room. And there was something about her that made Ashley, well feel things that she hadn't felt in a loooooong time. But this was Ashley Davies we're talking about here. She couldn't just let emotions get the best of her.

Spencer just chuckles, _God if you only knew…._

"Hah, OK so I want you…" Spencer managed to get out before she became distracted by the brunette stripping down to practically nothing.

"Really?" Ashley interrupted as she took off her robe to reveal herself in just a black bra, black underwear, and a leather vest.

"I meant to say," Spencer laughs away, "I want you kneeling on the couch."

"Ooooo Spencer, I can take you on the floor"

_OK, is it just me, or is someone going to acknowledge the obvious flirting?...Anyone? _

With that, she starts the shoot. She's trying to make it like something out of Chuck Palahniuk's Invisible Monsters,

"_Give me lust, baby."_

_Flash_

"_Give me malice."_

_Flash_

"_Give me detached existentialist ennui."_

_Flash_

"_Give me rampant intellectualism as a coping mechanism."_

_Flash_

Of course Spencer Carlin was saying all of this in her head, but God those lines kept replaying in her head as she flashed every single shot of _the_ Ashley Davies. It was something to keep her from jumping the brunette right where she posed.

It's been nearly 2 hours until something is said.

"I think we have something."

"That fast? Wow, I must be good," Ashley states, as her robe is being handed back to her, "are you sure that's all you want?"

_If you really want to know…I want you…_

"Well, I think so, come have a look," she responds while looking back to see if Ashley is following; which, she is.

As Ashley is looking over the proofs on the monitor, she's made it a point to try and be as close to the blonde as possible.

_What are you doing Ashley? You are a musician; you have a reputation to uphold. You cannot be here crushing over a photographer. Compose yourself! She is hot though…_

"You're right…I think these are great." Ashley finally says as she looks over the proofs one more time.

As she pulls back from the computers, Spencer takes Ashley's sent in.

_[Cue goose bumps]_

"Right, so…I, uh, I can send them to your assistant so you can approve and what not"

"Or you could bring them by my house…" Ashley says as she gets closer to the blonde, "my assistant has a lot to do, or I'll keep her busy if that means I can get you to myself."

_Oh God, you are teasing me Davies…seriously is anyone else listening to this conversation?_

"I can..I can do that," Spencer says fumbling through her words.

"What's that matter Spencer, nervous?" she says as she smirks

"What? No, I, uh...just caffeine jitters," _I would take you right now._

"Right, because your coffee has been sitting there since we started,"

"Ash, sorry to…we need to get to that press conference…"

"Right, I'll be right out Brit," she says as she writes something down, "just give me a call when you want to take me, I mean, show me the pictures."

"Nervous Ashley?"

"Never." She says as she walks out, dropping the robe, making Spencer practically drool all over herself.

_She'll definitely be calling her._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey dolls! Thanks so much for the reviews! Seriously, they make my day! I've been working on the other story that I have, trying to get the perfect chapter for our Spashley on this story, and I figured I would give you guys a little something before I post like crazy! Sorry for the wait, but I promise I will make it worth while!...I hope. So this is the shortest chapter, but like I said I'm hoping to WOW you all soon ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Oh By The Way<p>

_Come on Spence…you can do this. Why are you even nervous? You just have to call, "Hey Ash-Ashley, I have your pictures, oh and by the way I've had them for the past 3 days, I've just been nervous to talk to you because I get wet just thinking about you…" _

_Yea, you've got this Casanova. _Spencer thought as she rolled her eyes at herself. She sat there and eyed the piece of paper that had what she would call it, 'the love of her life's number', yea…Spencer was a little pathetic; and she knew it too. But hey, you try and have on the slightest bit of confidence after you witnessed their first encounter! Exactly, I wouldn't either.

_Here goes nothing…_as she punched numbers, let it ring once, and hung up. _Oh my God Spencer! Get it together for fuck sake! _She grabbed her cell again, and forced herself to redial.

"Hello…helloooooo?"

"He-hey, Ashley?"

"Yea, who's this?"

"It's me…Sp-Spencer"

"Spencer…hey sexy! I've been waiting for your call," the brunette quickly responded.

"Really? I mean…yea, I've been meaning to call, but I've been _super_ busy with work and stuff, and your pictures have been sitting in my studio…"

"Well I'm glad my pictures can be the one you fantasize to."

_Oh God, do you see what she does?_

"Yea, I-I mean, no, I don't..."

"Spencer chill, I'm kidding…kinda" Ashley chuckles.

_[Cue a frozen blonde]_

"Spence, are you there?"

"Ye-yea; yes." _Fucking compose yourself_, "so I was wondering if, or when, I could drop them off?"

"Taking me up on my off eh? I thought you'd never ask. Can you meet me in an hour? I'll text you my information."

"How could I pass up an opportunity to see you again?"

"I'm liking this confident Spencer more and more. See you later babe,"

Spencer could feel herself become weak at the sound of Ashley's sexy voice; as if Ashley was there in the same room with her, giving her that nose-crinkling smile with those big brown eyes…wearing nothing but that vest and black lacy underwear…

"Se-See you later."

"Oh and by the way Spence"

"Yea?"

"Would you mind bringing your camera? I'm feeling a little photogenic today."

_I'm telling you. This girl will be the death of me. _

Spencer got the pictures in her car, made sure _NOT _to forget her camera, and cleared the rest of her day. Don't judge. She had been looking for inspiration, and who knows? Ashley may be all the inspiration she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dolls! I sincerely, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart; apologize for going on hiatus for what seems like FOREVER! Please know that I am writing and will be giving you updates on this and the other story that I am working on! Thanks for sticking around for those of you that did, and hello to the new readers! Sorry to disappoint, but it won't be for long :D Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ::brushing off the cobwebs to this little story:: hellooo to anyone still around! :D I'm back, and ready to continue this little story. Easing back into it, so please bear with me, any who R&R dolls

Chapter 3: Side Project

Driving up to the rock star's house was more than nerve wrecking for our Spencer. Any possible scenario that might occur, or rather, she wished would occur ran through her mind over and over again. Once she made it to the massive doors, all she could think was,

_I hope it's another vest situation. I won't even charge her for this…if I get to see her practically naked; I could literally die happy. She's my new model. It could be her side project…our side project._

"Spencer?"

"Oh hey, sorry I spaced out…"

"I could tell," the brunette said chuckling to herself, "so, do you want to come in, or are we doing this here at my door step?"

_I wouldn't mind that…_

"Right, thanks" Spencer said following Ashley through the foyer admiring…well just about everything, including Ashley's body. She placed the items she was carrying on the side of the wall, never removing her eyes from Ashley.

_The things I would do to you Ashley Davies…or rather, the things I would let you do to me…_

Just thinking about it made Spencer's center quiver, and suddenly, as if the brunette read her mind, Spencer found herself pushed against the wall with Ashley's lips attacking her own. The kiss was passionate, hungry, lustful; basically any verb that crossed Spencer's mind was how she would describe it. She felt Ashley's tongue graze her bottom lip and she eagerly granted her entrance. Their tongues dueled for dominance, but Spencer soon gave up and was taken over by Ashley's power, something that she wasn't opposed to. Ashley's hands grasped the back of Spencer's head, and Spencer's hands found Ashley's hips and pulled them impossibly closer, crashing their bodies into each other. Both girls moaned at the moment of contact

"Spencer? Hellooooo?"

Spencer snapped out of her fantasizing to find her standing inches away from Ashley and tried to recover, quickly.

"Yea! Sorry, I've been spacing out a lot lately…"

"I noticed,"

_There's that smirk again_

"so, as I was saying, I have a studio and I was thinking, if you didn't mind and have time in between all that spacing out, you could shoot some pictures? I could pay you whatever you wanted…"

"No, no; I mean, yes…ah I mean, yes, I would love to shoot you, and I could do it…no charge"

"Really? I mean it's not like I'm using the fame card or anything…"

Spencer moved closer to the brunette, which Ashley took notice

"Ashley, it's my pleasure to do this. Honestly." Spencer said in a hushed voice which sent chills up and down the brunette's body noticing more and more how close they were getting to each other.

::cue sexual tension silence::

"So, uh Spence, I uh…"

"Cat got your tongue rock star?" Spence said, surprising even herself how much her confidence was building.

"Pffff me? No, Ashley Davies does not get tongue tied"

"_Unless I'm getting tongue tied with you.."_

"Unless what?"

_Shit. _"Unless I'm getting tongue tied _like_ you…you know, the way you were at your studio?" _Good save Davies, good save._

"Riiiiigghhhtt, mocking the photographer, are we? I know photo shop Davies, I can be bad with editing" Spencer said with an evil grin.

"Don't worry Spence, I can handle all the bad you've got"

_Seriously, why is no one hearing this?!_


End file.
